By their very nature, modern mobile devices may create potential security breaches when introduced into secure facilities. For instance, mobile devices may allow users to communicate information (e.g., classified or otherwise) via signals (e.g., cellular, text, email, etc.) to remotely positioned third parties, as well as allow the on-board recordation/storage of information via one or more recordation/storage features, e.g., video/image cameras, voice recorders, scanners, etc. To address this security concern, administrators and/or security personnel may require guests to relinquish their mobile devices at a security check point upon entering the facility. However, this practice may inconvenience guests, as the relinquished mobile devices may contain useful applications or features (e.g., calendars, contact lists, slide shows, etc.) that the guest may wish to access during their visit. As such, a technique or method for reliably and securely disabling a first class of features (e.g., features posing a security threat) of a mobile device, without disabling other features, is desired.